A Christmas Present
by Basara of Ryther
Summary: Toshiro x Grimmjow! weird pairing! YAOI! This is to all my viewers who love me. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my christmas present to everyone. WARNING: YAOI of Grimmjow and Toshiro! I know, weird couple, but it thought about it and they don't make that bad a pair. I tried not to make it as graphic as possible because this was also a christmas present to my friend and she doesn't like graphic yaoi. Read and Review. Merry Christmas again everyone! And a happy new year!

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Present<strong>

_How did I end up in this situation again? _I thought as I tried not to make any noise. I was gripping onto that bright blue hair like my life depended on it, and in this case, my balance was the thing in jeopardy. The one who owned the bright blue hair didn't seem to notice my death grip on him, or how I hunched over him in my poor effort to get him off me. I could feel his tongue do weird things to my dick and let out a quick gasp of surprise before biting my lower lip and grunting; it almost sounded like a whimper.

Then he did something that was so sensual I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from crying out in obvious pleasure. The release that came with it was almost a relief, then I felt the younger man swallow and pulled back with much haste. My legs were the consistency of jelly and I slid to the floor against the wall, breathing hard.

"You swallowed it? Why would you swallow it? That's disgusting." Despite me disbelief and false anger at what he'd done, I felt myself turn even redder than I'd ever felt before.

Jeagerjaques just smirked and licked his lips, making me go even redder (if that was possible) and my body even hotter. "But you taste good Hitsugaya-sempai." My body heat flared and I looked away from him, using my arms as a useless defense in front of my face. I felt cool, rough, _big_ hands wrap all the way around my wrists and pull them up above my head. I felt myself shiver as his hot breath swept over me.

"That is _not_ a compliment." I managed to growl. Why did I like this guy again? I really didn't know because he was kissing up and down my neck and across me bare shoulder. Currently, I was wearing a black and dark blue stripped long-sleeved shirt that didn't cover my shoulders. Under it I wore a black tank top. I had on a dark blue pair of skinny jeans with a pair of black combat boots that laced all the way up to the knees.

I was going to V University to become a professional designer. This was my fourth year here, and my last. I'd have my Master's Degree in the spring, and my Associate's Degree in business by the same time. My majors were Clothing design and Cosmetics. Minors were business and hairstyling.

With my fourth year came a whole new crop of freshmen, and in that crop was this guy. He was my roommate. When he'd first shown up, he'd been another freshman. Nothing for me to concern myself with. He took my former roommate's place who was a senior last year. We were only roommates and that's all it would be, or so I'd thought back them. It seemed ages ago that we were strangers to each other.

* * *

><p>I was reading a book on cosmetics when the door opened. Knowing that I had a new roommate this year, I turned in my comfy swivel chair I'd bought last year to look him over. To my extreme irritation, he was head and chest taller than me, but so was ninety-eight percent of the rest of the students here at V University. The other two percent were only head and shoulders taller.<p>

When I'd first come here, I was poked fun at because I was so short. Then they announced over the intercom that I'd won first place at the modeling show hosted last weekend, though I hadn't done the modeling, I'd designed the clothes that had been modeled. My model had been a high school friend who needed to get some experience for her modeling career. We'd both benefited.

After that announcement, the short jokes had stopped. The remarks about my white hair stopped, too. People started to ask me advice, even my sempai. At first, I was suspicious. Sempai usually didn't take too kindly to their kouhai being better than them. But after two months I found that they genuinely valued my advice. It turned out that V University students cared more about improving themselves than they did putting down their competition. I asked advice of my sempai and they asked it of me. We gave and received.

The irritation of my roommate being taller than me faded a little when I saw his bright blue hair. It was as abnormal as mine was. I'd been born with white hair and been made the object of jokes since I'd entered school. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one who'd suffered through that.

He looked like every other freshman I'd seen since I'd started to go to school here: nervous and wondering if he had the right room.

"You Jeagerjaques?" I finally asked after watching the guy shift nervously under my gaze.

He seemed to be shocked at my knowing his name. He blinked before remembering I'd asked him a question. "Yeah. And you are?" He prompted. Apparently he hadn't been told who I was, which would explain his surprise and my knowledge of his name.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. I'm a senior. That's your bed over there." I explained, pointing to the empty bed against the wall. "That dresser, that desk, and that night stand, along with everything on it, is yours as well. That door is to the bathroom we share. Try not to be too noisy during your stay here." After I said what I wanted, I turned back to my desk and began reading again.

I ignored the rustle as he began unpacking his things, and focused on my book. I'd already gone through this thing during the summer to get a peek at what we'd be doing this last year. It wasn't too different form last year. The first semester would be basically a review of the last three years and then focusing on the details in stage makeup. Second semester we would be going out and getting cosmetic jobs. I'd be doing the same with my designing class, though I already had a job designing wedding dresses from this summer. So all I had to so was sign up in the cosmetic department as well and me second semester requirements would be fulfilled.

I'd been so caught up in my excellent planning that I hadn't noticed when Jeagerjaques came up behind me to read over my shoulder. So when he'd asked, "You want to be a cosmetologist?" I'd jumped and spun the chair around, hitting him in the chest with the tall back in the process.

I stared at him, catching my breath. He stood back with a scrunched up faced that looked more frustrated than hurt or angry. He was rubbing his chest, too, probably where I'd hit him. "Don't sneak up on me. I can be violent sometimes, not all the time though. I don't like surprises."

He was still rubbing his chest, but understanding replaced the frustration. "And no, I don't want to be a cosmetologist, it's just a class I'm taking. I'm studying to be a fashion designer. If career one fails, I have cosmetology as a back up. What class are you taking?" I inquired. It was give and take in this school. I gave so it was his turn to give back.

"Me? I'm majoring in hairstyling and tattoo designing." He said, wandering back over to his side of the room. When he saw me raise an eyebrow, he laughed. "The tattoo designing is there because my folks want me to take over their business. That's plan B. Plan A is to become a hair stylist."

Then he turned over on his stomach on his bed to face me. "Speaking of hair styling, can I do your hair?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You hair. I love it. Can I style it for you one of these days?" He looked like he'd fallen in love with someone -or in this case, something. I felt the heat creep up into my face. No one had ever complimented my abnormal hair color before; the kids always teased me about it and in every school play in elementary school, if there was an elderly man, that's who I was cast as. It was an automatic thing. Decided on before the adults even knew what play they were going to do. I'd been so glad to finally do backstage in middle school and high school.

Now there was someone here who said he loved it. "Um, okay." I didn't know exactly what I was agreeing to at the time because I was so shocked at the compliment. Jeargerjaques's answering grin was stunning and dazed me even more. By the time I came out of my dreamland, at least ten minutes had passed. I glanced toward the clock and frowned. Lunch already.

Following my normal routine, I grabbed my boots and shoved my feet into them, then zipped up the sides before grabbing my white windbreaker and standing up to tie it around my small waist. I knew already that I was going to be small all my life, but it still sucked to be five foot at age twenty-two. In the three full years I've been at this University, I've grown all of an inch, which means that yes, I was even shorter when I entered college than I will be when I leave it.

Since it was still pretty warm because it was the end of summer, I wore red knee shorts that were from my middle school gym class, and a white tank top, like most guys did in the summer. When I looked over at my new roommate, he was staring. Great, so it was going to be like that was it? The short jokes would start yet again until one of the older students filled in all the freshmen on who I was.

"You do know where the cafeteria is right?" I asked as I straightened the collar on my jacket. Even around my waist it looked weird, so I just put the jacket on. It didn't really attract all that much heat, or keep it in, so I wasn't worried about overheating. I turned the collar up this time and smoothed out the wrinkles. I glanced in my body mirror on the wall like always and then headed for the door. "If you want to eat, then come on."

Without even stopping to see if my roommate was going to follow, I opened the door and walked through. All the doors in the dorm swung shut on their own, so I didn't worry about closing mine. I'd only taken about ten steps toward the stairs when I heard the door open behind me and soft, catlike footfalls following behind. Because of my small size, I'd learned to walk at a quick pace in order to not be run over by the taller people who were always behind me.

I'd also learned it so that I wouldn't slow anyone down when we were working on a partnered project and talking to people in the halls about it. There have been times when I was told I was a fast walker; I just thought they were being nice because it had been commented to me not that long after it was announced I'd won the modeling show. They were most likely just trying to make up for all the times they'd poked small jokes at me.

I was used to runner up comments when a new student finally figured out who I was. By the time I'd finished high school I'd gotten over my reaction about being called short. Well, on the outside anyway. Inside I was steaming. I hated being called short. I already knew I was, there was no reason for anyone to point out what I already knew and rub my weakness in my face. There was no way to escape being called shorty for the rest of my life, might as well get used to it.

That's what I'd decided anyway. I still took offense to them, but I was much better at my poker face. So far, Jeagerjaques hadn't said anything about my shortness, but I was expecting it. We'd just reached the exit doors when a flood of both older and new students came through the doors. Since the middle two doors were being overflowed, I took one of the side doors that were rarely used. Jeagerjaques was close behind me.

I couldn't tell if he was close behind me because there were so many people in the closed area, or just because he wanted to get out of there as much as I did. Whether it was either reason, or something completely different, he stuck close until we were out in open air and not bumping into other students. The school term would start in another three days, and by now most of the students -new and old- were here. I'd been here since last term, so I had gotten to see everyone come in.

It didn't take long to reach the hub, as the cafeteria was called. Jeagerjaques still hadn't said anything as we walked over to the food booths. I went to get some Chinese food because I was craving chow mein. Jeagerjaques followed behind, ordering fried rice.

"You don't know anyone here, do you?" I finally asked while we were standing in line to pay for our food.

"I know a few, but I'm not exactly friends with them." He finally muttered.

Should I just leave him to fend for himself? No. I didn't like to admit it, but I was too kindhearted to do that. After a moment of deliberation, I sighed in defeat. "You can sit with me if you want, just until you know some more people. I'm warning you now though, my group isn't peaceful." I told him as I stepped up to pay for my meal.

"Good evening Hitsugaya-kun." The lady greeted.

"Good evening Lia-san." I replied.

This lady knew me from the three years I've been attending V University. It was easy to know everyone when I've been coming here routinely. I waited for Jeagerjaques briefly, and while I did, I glanced around to look for my friends. They'd gone on a road trip together and I was expecting them back any day now. They weren't here.

Jeagerjaques was waiting quietly behind me when I finished my once over. Without a word, I headed towards the far wall where there were relatively empty tables. From every table I passed, and even ones that I didn't pass, I got skeptical stares and even amused ones. These were obviously the freshmen, wondering what a middle schooler was doing at a University. I recognized some faces at each table and knew that they would set the freshmen straight. They always did it in a more noticeable way than just telling them.

"Hi Hitsugaya-sempai." One older girl called form the table I was just passing.

"Good evening Miko-chan." I replied in the same, too loud voice. This was routine. "How are you today?"

"Just fine. I never got to thank you last year for giving me a chance to up my modeling grade in the finals." She began, though this didn't sound like a pretense. I'd asked this girl to be my model in the end of the year convention held by the University.

V University was one of the major art schools in the country, but it was most famous for its conventions and festivals that were held throughout the year. The last convention of the year was the major one where students showed off their talents. The modeling department and clothing department usually tag teamed because every clothing article needed someone to wear it and show it off. Who bitter than the models who needed something to model?

Miko had been my model for my gothic Victorian ballgown. If I remembered correctly, she'd cried when I asked her, and then again when we won. Personally, I didn't care if I won, I just wanted to show off my work.

"Oh, well, you're welcome then." I replied in that too loud voice with a fake smile and moved on to the next table where I was greeted again, this time by a fellow designer.

"Hitsugaya-sempai, are you seriously a senior this year? Everyone's going to miss you next year." I believe the ne addressing me was a junior named Usaki. He was into theater costumes and we'd run into each other several times during my visits to Mine-sensei's classes. I'd taken her course my first year, along with all the other basic designing classes.

"Yes, I'm a senior this year. Were you implying something Usaki-kun?" I asked critically? I couldn't help but think he was referencing my size.

Usaki tried to cover up his grin with a hand, but it didn't quite fit. My eyes narrowed considerably. "Well, I know who I won't be missing when I graduate." I said promptly and turned away. Before I turned, though, I caught a glimpse of Jeagerjaques smirking, or at least trying not to smile. That annoyed me even more and I just made a beeline for the half empty table in the back.

I had no sooner set down my food when I was attacked from the side. If not for Jeagerjaques standing right next to me, I would have fallen down from the impact. I barely noticed Jeagerjaques catching me, though, because I had a face full of overlarge boobs occupying me . . . and smothering me.

It was no use struggling, I knew that, but I did anyway. "Matsumoto." I tried to say, but it came out as air. The girl really didn't know how deadly her grip -or her boobs- was.

"Rangiku, you're going to kill him if you don't let go." Drawled a familiar voice. The first thing I did when she let me go was inhale a big lungful of air.

"Matsumoto," I finally gasped when I had the chance. "Get a breast reduction."

The redhead put her hands on her hips and scowled. "We're gone for three months and the first thing out of your mouth is 'get a breast reduction'? No 'glad you're back'?"

"I put a name in there." I grumbled as I sat down.

"She just missed you." Abarai Renji explained, sitting beside me. Jeagerjaques had already taken a seat while I'd been suffocated by boobs.

"I can tell." I poked around in my dish, making sure it was all stirred up enough before I ate it. "Where's Hinamori? I thought she went with you." I asked after taking my first bite.

"She did go with us. She went to see Aizen-sensei as soon as we got back." Matsumoto explained. Matsumoto Rangiku had been my model in my winning first year modeling show.

"So who's this big guy?" Renji asked, nodding to Jeagerjaques.

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow." Jeagerjaques introduced himself.

"He's my new roommate. He doesn't have anyone he's friends with here, so he'll be sitting with me until he makes some." I explained and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>That had been our first meeting. So quiet and tamed he'd been. Nothing like what he was now. I felt him curl his arms around my waist and hips and he picked me up off the floor to move to the bed.<p>

"Hey! What are you-?" His lips cut me off and I couldn't get away from him. His grip was like steel around me.

"Now, now," He purred as he lay me on the bed and pinned me there with his body. "No fighting back sempai." He whispered against my lips before attacking them hungrily. I barely had time to breathe, let alone protest. I arched my back against his body when I felt his hands slide up under my shirt across my hot skin. When he pinched my nipples, not hard really, but in a way that made it feel good, I gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in to reexplore.

It made me remember the first time he'd kissed me, though how I really don't know because it'd been nothing like this. It'd been so much sweeter.

* * *

><p>It was about two months after school started. He was still sitting with me even though he knew quite a few people already. As long as he didn't comment on my shortness or my friend's weird behaviors, I didn't care. He was just and acquaintance, my roommate. He was talking a little more though. He was no longer new to the environment, as I would have put it. Like a kitten in a new home, he decided to come out from under the couch.<p>

He was quite cute actually, especially when it came to hair. Jeagerjaques loved hair with a passion. Sometimes I think he was unconsciously judging the way a person's hair looked out loud. As we passed people going places, he would mutter things like, 'needs a trim' or 'has bad split ends' or even 'nice color but you could do so much better on styling it.' It was kinda fun to watch and listen to.

One day, while walking back to the dormitory, he muttered something about a 'bad dye job' and 'in serious need of a stylist.' I'd chuckled a few times before I outright laughed at his comments. He stopped when I did and stared at me with the strangest expression. It looked amused, confused, and something else I couldn't identify.

When I'd finally calmed down, I wiped the water from my eyes and drew in an uneven breath before looking at him and grinning at why I'd been laughing in the first place.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked when I didn't say anything. I just flapped a hand at him, trying to make him forget about it, and continued up the stairs. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just . . . I find it funny when you criticize people's hair. You do it subconsciously. It's cute." We'd reached our room now and I walked in. Out of nowhere, and arm hooked around my waist and pulled me to something solidly built. Another arm constricted around my chest.

"Hey! What-?" I asked loudly, struggling.

"Sempai, can I do your hair?" He asked suddenly. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills down my spine, the good kind.

"Why so suddenly?" I finally replied after a long silence.

Jeagerjaques removed the arm around my chest and ran his free hand through my hair. "You have the most perfect hair anyone could ask for. It's thick, but really soft and fine. I really want to give it the perfect look. I've been waiting for two months to style this hair and you did promise to let me do so when I had more experience."

I really didn't know what else to say. Maybe it was the fact that I _had_ promised him he could style my hair that I gave in. There was something about this guy that made me act weirdly. How did I know this? First of all, I would never have agreed to letting him touch my hair. I'd been asked by other hairstylists in training to be their model before, and I'd refused every time. Second, my body got hot wherever he touched me. And third, he was the only one who made me feel safe. With everyone else, even my friends, I had my guard up. I was always expecting the worst to happen.

Yet the only time I was 'attacked' really, was when I was with this guy who made me feel safe. Ironic, I know.

"Fine, but no cutting." I sighed in defeat. Why did he have to be so persuasive?

"Really?" He sounded genuinely happy, almost like an excited child, and his arm tightened around my waist, making me feel even smaller.

"Yes. Now will you let me go? You're making me feel even smaller than I already am." It wasn't something I would normally admit, but it was Jeagerjaques, and he made me so weird things.

"Oh." He released me instantly. "Sorry." At least he was understanding. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. "Wash your hair, and don't dry it." When he saw me questioning expression, his mouth twitched. "Hair is easier to work with when it's wet. You can towel dry so that it won't leak everywhere."

"Conditioner or no?" was all I asked.

"Conditioner." He answered as I removed my shirt. I got on my knees in front of the tub and turned on the water. I didn't hear him leave the room, but when I finished me hair and was towel drying it, I didn't see him in the bathroom. He really was like a cat.

I came out of the bathroom with the towel around my neck, so shirt, and dripping hair. "Done. Now what?" I asked.

For a moment, he just stared at me, eyes like a hungry cat's. Then he seemed to remember what we were doing. "Sit in this chair." He'd gestured to his own chair that sat at his desk. It was a swivel chair with a smaller back than mine had, but was still comfy, so I didn't mind. I sat in it cross legged.

When he took the towel from my neck, his fingers touched my bare skin and made me shiver. Seriously, what was wrong with me? Jeagerjaques seemed to notice. "Are you cold?"

"Not really." I replied, shaking my head. "I just get random chills every so often." It was a perfectly delivered line, and he seemed to buy it.

I focused my attention not on the mirror where I could see my roommate, but on the desk that I now noticed was full of different kinds of scissors, curling iron, flat irons that girls liked these days, gels, hair sprays, combs and brushes. Some were still in their packages, others looked like they were brand new, but not yet used. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but the guy was already combing my hair out. Too late now.

Knowing I couldn't get away, I simply closed my eyes and tried not to think of his hands touching me. Instead I tried to figure out why he made my body react to him so much, but that led to strange things. Sure I wasn't really interested in dating women, but no guy has ever made me feel this way before. It was only this catlike guy.

Before I knew it, Jeagerjaques was spraying something in my hair that smelled funny, then said, "Done." For the first time, I looked in the big mirror attached to the wall and had to admit that it didn't look bad. It was arranged in a casual looking manor with parts hanging over my forehead and the rest combed to the sides. It looked almost like when I got up in the morning only a lot less wild.

"It's not as bad as I'd thought it would be. You're very good." He took the praise well by smiling so happily he could have been purring.

I turned the chair and hopped out to go to my side. For a long time, it was quiet. Well, aside from the neighbors and the noises in the hallway anyway.

The quiet was interrupted by Jeagerjaques, who had lain down on his bed. "Sempai?" He asked.

"Yes?" I looked over at him from my chair.

"What were you thinking about while I was doing your hair?" He was staring at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. He wasn't looking at me. Thank god because I knew I turned red.

"Why ask?" I tried to avoid answering directly.

Now he looked at me and I looked at the wall in front of my desk. "You looked like you were stuck on a hard math problem or something. I wanted to know if I could help out."

I thought about this for a second and decided I would ask him about my problem, though I wouldn't say it was him who was making me feel weird.

"Okay, let's see if you're any help with my problem." I started, turning back to him. My face was back down to its normal color. "I have this person that makes my body feel weird. Whenever they touch me, it gets hot and it makes me shiver on some occasions. I barely know this person and yet I want to spend time with them and get annoyed when others say weird things about them. It makes me happy when they smile, and angry when I hear bad things being said about them. I've never acted like this before so I don't know what to make of it."

There was a moment of dead silence before Jeagerjaques's laugh split it open. "Sounds like you've fallen in love sempai." He stated when he had the breath to, and then laughed again.

In love? I was in love with this guy? How was that possible? I was so occupied by these thoughts that I didn't hear the edge to the laugh. Finally, he were quiet and staring at me with, was that hurt?

"So who's the lucky girl?" He asked.

"It's not a girl." I muttered, turning completely around to face the other wall that had my design plans pinned to it. I had to get to work on my next assignment, now was the perfect time to start.

The design plan had to be simple but elegant, so I scanned through the plans on my wall to see if I had any. I couldn't find one that was simple enough, so I took out my drawing paper and began to sketch up a plan.

"Sempai?" I jumped at the voice. Not only did it break the quiet, but it was right behind me.

"What?" I kept my voice even and calm, and continued to draw.

"Do you like me sempai?" My hand froze. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Of course I do. I would've asked for another roommate by now if I didn't. You're not annoying and you're quiet." It took me a moment to realize my mouth had gone on auto pilot.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Jeagerjaques?" I switched back on to manual, but didn't turn around for fear my face might give something away.

"I mean this kind of like." He turned my chair around as fast I didn't have time to react, and before I knew it, his warm lips were pressed against mine.

My body reacted instantly, heating up and kissing back. But my mind fumbled around, trying to figure out what was happening. My mind was still fumbling about when Jeagerjaques pulled away to look at me. I just sat there, staring down at my feet with the most bewildered expression plastered to my face. The situation was incomprehensible to my mind.

What was happening? The question circulated every part of my brain while it tried to figure out a solution.

"Hitsugaya-sempai?" Jeagerjaques's worried and nervous voice broke through the chaos that had erupted in my head. Only half aware, I looked at him and it all clicked. His nervous expression that looked anxious for a reply, the way he bit his lower lip in anticipation, the light blush on his cheeks, and the action he'd just taken. It all made sense now.

He loved me. I loved him. The feeling was mutual. "What?" My voice sounded strange.

"Do you . . . ?" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Like you? No." I said flatly, folding my arms and staring at him. "Love you? Yes." His face that had fallen when I'd said no lit up again.

"Good." And he kissed me again. This time, when he pulled away, I was red. He chuckled when I turned my face away in embarrassment. "You're so cute sempai."

"That is _not_ a compliment." I growled.

* * *

><p>He was wild when it came to things like sex. It seemed like a primal instinct to him, like a wild cat. Jeagerjaques was ravaging my neck: biting, nipping, and licking it, probably leaving plenty of marks to show I belonged to him.<p>

"I love you sempai." He said before covering my lips with his again. He'd already gotten my shirt and pants off. They were lying next to my boots and his shirt. I clung to him, knotting my hands in his hair so that he couldn't get away from me. When we had to part for air, he went straight to my chest.

The feel of his tongue on my skin was sensual and aroused me more that it should have. I felt his hands against my bare skin and felt my skin burn where he touched it. Then, "Where are you touching?" I hissed at him.

He lifted his head up to smirk at me. "You know exactly where I'm touching." He said, and twisted his fingers. I covered my mouth with both hands so that the moans wouldn't be as loud.

"We have to loosen you up before I put it in or else it'll hurt more." He cooed in my ear. Did it make sense to say he was wild but gentle? Most likely not, but he was. His touch was gentle and he never handled me roughly.

I whimpered as he added another finger. "Why me?" I asked as he moved his fingers around, quickly adding another.

He paused to look at me. "What do you mean?" Then he started widening again.

"Why choose me when there are plenty of people who hang all over you?" I said through gritted teeth. Sweat dripped off my face. It was really hot in here, or was it just me?

At my question, he smiled and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed my legs and pushed them up into the most embarrassing pose I've ever experienced. "Easy. Because none of them are like you." And he pushed in. I blocked my scream with my arm, biting down, but I couldn't suppress the mean that came out. He didn't move until I told him to.

"You're so small sempai." He muttered against my skin. I pulled his face up to mine by his hair and glared at him. He only smiled and caressed my face. "I can fit all of you in my arms. It makes my want to protect you." He mashed his lips to mine, and I welcomed them.

When he pulled away, he took my hand and pressed his lips to them, then hugged me. "So slender." I heard him mutter. "You're so fragile. It seems I could break you by accident." He said this directly to me.

"Then don't break me. Keep me. Protect me. Just stay with me." I couldn't bear it if he left me. He was the first person I'd ever loved, and hopefully the last.

"I think I can do that." And he kissed me again. This was full of love and kindness. He really did love me.

"I love you Grimmjow."

"You said my name." He was surprised.

"Of course. Lovers use first names. It should be no different here." I explained, blushing even more. It _was_ the first time I'd used his first name.

"I guess you're right, Toshiro." He kissed me again like before, and I hugged him to me with all the strength I possessed.

Then he hit that bundle of nerves spot on and I gasped. He hugged me tightly to his hot body and slammed into me again, hitting the same spot. I bit my lip in an attempt to lower the volume of noises escaping me. He hit me again and we both came.

I was on the verge of passing out as he pulled out and collapsed beside me. He pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Grimmjow slipping a cold band over my third finger on my left hand and him saying, "Merry Christmas love."

* * *

><p>I feel that it was kind of random, but I guess it worked out okay. Thanks for reading! Please review. I love you all! And merry christmas!<p> 


End file.
